The conspiracy
The Plan * PART ONE: Steal the mana bomb. ** Sneaking the Serag orcs into Baharra's ship. ** Naeoleis Incident ** Initiating the Congressional investigation with Souta's consultation and setting up Freyhe's inclusion. * PART TWO: Collect Lavmoran armaments. ** Conroy supplied the Serag orcs with dragons. * PART THREE: Jeseride detonates the mana bomb in Amadi Cais, killing the Proconsul and destroying the mage capital of the East. * PART FOUR: Seize control of Usharbanipal & kill the Kailar and the Neeam of the Dimuwari. ** Spitfire dragons from Lavmoor * PART FIVE: War between Ushanra and the East is ignited. ** Lord Conroy Fay, after sorting out the domestic conflict at home, becomes a rising star in Cremalia and is named King of Lavmoor, and later, the Sword of Solemny. * PART SIX: The next Bloom will herald the High Triune of Xipe Darum for conquest. ** Black Garden is harvested and initiates an early campaign season from Sitaram. Background Loriv, Vanut, Fayza, Conroy Fay, and Irreipej & Aurello all conspired to rid Ushanra of the Cabal. They would detonate [Little Boy] in the East to restart the Valpriot War, and after receiving arms from Lavmoor, would stage a coup against the Cabal and restore the empress (under the thrall of the incubi) to power in the midst of a world war. * Fayza gave her consent to the plan, and for Heban's execution (upon the climax of the plot, the signal being the detonation of Boy in Amadi Cais). ** Fayza expired before passing on the knowledge of her plan to her successor, Baharra. Her sole surviving witness, Jodam, was slain before he could explain her grandmother's dark bargain to restore Ushanra to her. * Loriv used his connections with Gamaron to smuggle the orcs from Athens into the tour. Loriv purposely gave Souta breadcrumbs to stage the investigation into the Naeoleis Incident along a trail that led away from Jeseride, and brought Freyhe closer to him. ** Loriv is the only co-conspirator involved with Irreipej's side-project in the Horrormarch, deflecting attention the farm by stirring up turmoil in Valprus with his followers the Wolf Claws. ** Loriv is secrely planning to betray his co-conspirators and Irreipej himself after seizing Usharbanipal, hoping to install a pro-Itzhin government using the power of the Black Garden after training Ushocon warlocks to harness sorjin. * Vanut was promised Heban's death in exchange for his help. He commanded his beneficiary Urdankar, a former student of Loriv's, to steal the mana bomb in Modeon during Baharra's world tour with his Serag fighters. The Serag were to help Aurello's thrall and daughter (Jeseride and Mirau) steal the mana bomb, then draw attention away while Jeseride proceeded to detonate the bomb in Amadi Cais. Meanwhile, Urdankar and the Serag were ordered to prepare for the "Flame" which would initiate their insurrection of Usharbanipal to topple the Cabal and slay Heban in Baharra's name. The demons * Aurello and Irreipej masterminded the plot. Irreipej traveled to Lavmoor to oversee the operation, and have two secret agendas of their own that have been withheld from the other conspirators. ** In the Wirashom of Usharbanipal, Aurello and his daughter are working to discreetly supplant the Empress of Ushanra after the Kailar's elimination by manipulating her aide-de-camp Keyara. ** Irreipej, with Loriv's help, has set up a compound in the heart of the Horrormarch called the Black Garden where his triune has been successfully farming sorjin for an early Bloom. Using the Black Garden as a staging ground for world domination, the detonation of the second mana bomb in the East would cripple the Cremalian kingdoms and allow for a second Horrormarch to form, this time under his guidance. Ushanra's puppet-empress, after being infiltrated by Aurello and the succubi, would surrender to the Will of the Tyrant. The Lavmoran * Conroy Fay became enthralled with the promise of being made the hero against the West, the champion that would rise up after the devastation of the mana bomb unleashed by Jeseride after its theft. ** Conroy, however, had grander ideas than to be so easily ployed by the archdemon, and instead trapped Irreipej after summoning the archdemon and tricked Jeseride upon delivery of Boy to his headquarters. He never had any intention of becoming the "Hero of the East" like he let Irreipej believe he had convinced him, but instead wanted access to the mana bomb and did not want to be culpable for its theft. Category:Plot